Uninterrupted
by m0nica
Summary: What would have gone down in 1x13 if the Serpents would have come 20 minutes later!


"Until he gets out, I'm not giving up on him, Jug." Betty was adamant about this. She believed in FP, but she believed in Jughead's future. In her heart she knew that Jughead could've a happy future and she believed that FP would be a major part of that. "Oh, no" Jughead mumbled, taking off his beanie and throwing it onto the futon. He took a sharp breath, "That is why I love you, Betty." He wondered if he should've been troubled by her pause. She stood still for a moment and he had half the mind to turn her around himself just to see what she was thinking. Was it too soon? He was almost certain there was no way this feeling could go only one way, but maybe he was wrong. Slowly, she turned to face him. Her face was as neutral as it ever was, with that small glimmer of joy she almost always had, her lips ever-present slight upturn of a smile. He spoke with more conviction, "I love you, Betty Cooper." They could both hear the desperation in his voice. He was being vulnerable, something he seemingly only was with Betty. It was obvious to them both that he was practically begging for her to feel the same way. She sauntered over to him. His heart was pounding, desperate for her to reciprocate his words and feelings. He held his breath, impatiently, as she looked deep into his eyes and said, "Jughead Jones, I love you." She reached for his cheek, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. It took Jughead a moment to process this, her sweet words still playing in his head. His heart rate was too quick, his joy too rare, his want for her too ferocious to keep this at a chaste kiss. He pulled her in by her neck, pulling her as close as he could. Suddenly feeling bold, he reached down for her thighs and hoisted her up. Betty giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt his original plan to take her right back into the bedroom might be too much. He wanted to take it slow with Betty, but knowing now her true feelings for him made that a little difficult. He settled for the counter, where he practically tossed her, and pushed her up against the cabinet. The clanging of dishes behind them couldn't distract him from the feeling of her hands all over him. He wanted to touch every inch of her, and he quickly learned that's what she wanted too. He reached for them hem of her shirt and she eagerly started to take it off. Missing the sensation of her kiss, Jughead gave up on the garment and went back to her lips, only parting for the half second it took for her to lift her top over her head. She didn't waste a second reaching for his shirt, and he happily obliged. He took it off in a millisecond and placed it beside her on the counter.

He took a moment just to gaze at her, letting his want for her grow further. He kissed her deeper now, both of their hands at the other's jaw making sure they were as close together as they could possibly be. Betty circled her legs around his waist which drove her boyfriend over the edge. He groaned into her lips and moved his kisses to her neck. He nibbled at her neck, soothing each spot with his tongue. Betty was practically panting as he moved his kisses lower down her neck over to her collarbone. She traced her fingers up his jaw and into his hair, tugging at his dark locks.

He moved as low down her chest as he could before he was stopped by clothing. Eagerly, Betty reached behind her backhand unhooked it. Jughead stopped kissing her and looked up at her face. She was staring at him wantonly, desperately as he slowly pulled down the straps of her bra. This was the most exposed to anyone she'd ever been, which made her suddenly self conscious. She flinched, an instinct to cover her exposed breasts, but Jughead's kiss made her insecurity vanish. He kissed her hard, gliding his fingers down her chest and to where they both had wanted them. He squeezed both breasts, pushing her back against the cabinets. She fought him back, pushing herself almost entirely off the counter. He couldn't help but grind into her, desperate to relieve the building pressure in his groin. Betty moaned into his lips.

Jughead lost it. He moved his hands to her knees and spread her legs wider, getting on his toes a little bit to grind in her core. Betty let out a small squeak as Jughead slid his hand down her thigh and over her damp panties. She gasped as he went under them, rubbing her exactly where she needed him to. He looked up at her, their faces mere inches apart. He reveled in the feeling of her warm breath on his face and in being even just a part of him inside her. Gently, a stark contrast to the rest of his movements, he pushed another finger into her. She gasped and Jughead met her gaze to ensure that it wasn't out of pain. She nodded at him, her silent way of begging him to keep going. The fabric of her panties was starting to aggravate him. He kept his one hand on her breast and the other inside her as he leaned down to her, pulling the lace down her thighs with his teeth. She let out another moan, pressing Jughead to keep that up. He moved his hands back to her thighs, spreading her wide. She raked her fingers through his hair as he explored her most intimate area with his tongue.

" _Jughead_ " Betty called out, "please!"

"Please what, Betts?" Jughead hissed. He was very pleased with himself.

"I need you inside me" she whimpered.

Jughead didn't have to be asked twice. He picked up, this time more bridal style, and gently placed her on the couch. The closer he got to it, the more Jughead wanted to make losing their virginities to each other special. He laid her down, placing himself on top of her. She started palming through his pants, which only made it harder for him to get her skirt down. He tugged her skirt and her pesky little panties to the floor as she began working on his belt. Frustrated, he moved her hands aside and released himself. He aligned himself with her, hesitating to make sure this was still okay. He looked into her eyes, clouded with lust, yet was still caught off guard as she shoved him up and straddled him. Not breaking eye contact with him, Betty slowly lowered herself onto his member. She flinched from the pain but did her best to hide it.

At the moment of connection Jughead let out a guttural groan. He couldn't even move as she continued bobbing on him. He just stared at her in wonder, half convinced he'd wake up from this dream soon. He moved his hands to her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She stopped moving on him and kissed him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Roughly, he threw her over him so that she was on all fours. He lined up behind her and again groaned as he connected with her. Within minutes they had found a rhythm and she was begging for him to go in deeper. Her tightness was even more pleasurable than in his wildest dreams. He hunched over her, still craving that intimate closeness with her.

When he finally reached his release, he flopped on his back and pulled her down with him. She settled on his chest, still panting.

"I love you, Jug" she whispered, drawing circles on his abs with her fingers.

"I love you, too, Betts" Jughead mused, twirling his fingers in her disheveled hair.

Their moment of bliss ended as a sharp rap on the door startled them.

"Is that your Mom?!" Jughead cracked, his voice trembling. He didn't really plan for any interruptions in his empty trailer.

"Who else would it be?" Betty hissed, leaping up to her find her clothing.


End file.
